Fireworks
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: For some cultures it was to scare off the demons and bad luck of life. For others it was a way to start a year with a big bang. And for some it was just for entertainment. But for Cuddy, it was a reminder. Huddy, Holiday AU


_Disclaimer: I don't own House MD because if I did Cuddy would be pregnant with House's spawn x3 XD_

**A/N: OMIGOD! I'm aliiiive! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in forever! Its just like after it started on the show i just wanted to go for the ride XD but here! I wrote one for New Years! I now its super late but every time i tried to right I got busy. So sorry! I hope you guys like it! It's part of my Holiday AU and hints on the stories I skipped writing because of my schedule. Sorry again guys, I'll try to start writing Huddy again. I hope you guys forgive me and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sky was a beautiful array of different colors. Early fireworks shot up and exploded energetically in the dark sky. For some cultures it was to scare off the demons and bad luck of life. For others it was a way to start a brand new year with a big bang. And for some people it was simply entertaining and fun to watch. But for Lisa, it was a memory. A memory of an anniversary.

That night Lisa sat in her house on her couch with only a table lamp to illuminate the room. Cuddy was home alone with Rachel and her new son, Michael, while House dealt with a medical emergency. She opted out of going to the hospital's party and House promised to be back before midnight. Lisa smiled at the thought of sharing a midnight kiss. After all, that is how their relationship started a year ago.

After skimming the channels, Cuddy found nothing even remotely entertaining to watch. She settled on the New York Times Countdown on CNN. A count down with Greg came back home.

She placed the remote down and began to watch before her eyes flicked down to a book that laid peacefully on the coffee table. Cuddy ignored it for several moment, but it the urge finally took control and she grabbed the book happily. She began to flip through it and her smile began to spread.

She skipped the first few pages of the brown, leather clad photo album till she got to the section she loved looking through - when House joined her family.

Nearly all the photos were photos of the holidays they spent together in the last year. There were some rare pictures from the family trips they would plan here and there. Each and every memory happy as ever though.

She started out with the first picture she and House took as a couple. The New Years Masquerade Ball last year. The first time she and House kissed not followed by sex when they got home. The first time he showed she could count on him to be there when she really wanted and needed him to. The first time they were really together.

Oh how she loved that night and to relive it countless times. Ever since she went on maternity leave four months ago, she got into the habit of looking at this picture whenever House wasn't around and relive the magical night in her mind. She had no idea House knew and whenever he caught her asleep after the fantasy he would put the picture back and pretend as though he knew something.

Cuddy flipped through several pictures in the photo album and stopped at the family picture she, House and Rachel took at the Easter Egg hunt. House and Rachel gave a happy smile while Cuddy forged hers that day. That was when she first found out about the pregnancy and without as much as telling House, she was upset at the thought that he didn't want their child. Oh how he proved her wrong.

The day after Easter, after she and House opened up about their feelings about the baby it seemed as though everything had changed. They had sent Rachel off on a play date and as they sat together alone at the dining table they shared more then they thought they would.

She didn't think it was completely possible but Cuddy had gotten through to House and they were a little more open. Though they did keep small secrets from each other, Cuddy could tell that House was trying to make it more evident that he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize this thing he and Cuddy had going. When it came to things about their relationship, they became more open and talked things out - as much as they could at least.

The pages turned once more and she stopped at the picture taken on Mother's Day. She had expected to keep it a small event where she, Rachel, and House just relaxed and acted like a family. What she didn't expect was for her mother to drop by. Now, House had already met Arlene, several times actually. They were used to her stopping by. What they weren't used to was having both Arlene and Blythe around at the same time. Cuddy laughed at that hectic weekend.

She skipped forward after several photos till she made it to Father's Day. House looked utterly miserable that his two girls insisted celebrating the "useless" holiday. He said moms deserved it because they actually do something. Dads are just there so you can see what you might look like in the future. Nonetheless she knew he was truly happy that they wanted to celebrate the sacred holiday with him.

Flipping the pages, she skipped over several other holidays and events they attended together. Her hands stopped on a page and a smile crept up her face as she looked at the big family portrait they took on Thanksgiving. Her sister, Lucinda, came down along with her family, Arlene and Blythe. Wilson and Sam even joined in on the big festivity.

It was the first and biggest major holiday they spent together as a couple. She could see that House was trying to look miserable, but there was a small curl at the corner of his lips that hinted otherwise. She had no idea what secret he was keeping inside.

Before she could turn another page the TV suddenly caught her attention. Everyone in Town Square began to count down from 60. She smiled, House wasn't home yet but she wouldn't give up hope. She began to quietly count down with them.

"40..., 39..., 38...," She whispered as she turned to the last full page and smiled at the photos. Her heart fluttered at the memories that this page held. The emotion, the feel, the experience. "30..., 29..., 28..."

The clocked seemed to tick faster and fast as the end of the year neared. Cuddy's eyes came off the television screen and was staring intently at the clock as the red hand made its way closer to midnight.

"10..., 9..., 8...," she stopped when she heard the door open and close abruptly. She stood up and smiled to greet House as he limped as fast as he could to her.

Before a single sound passed through her lips, he crashed his on hers while everyone in Time Square cheered, "Happy New Year!"

Cuddy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they fell backwards onto her couch. They battled for air as they shared a deep, tantalizing kiss that lasted a full minute.

After they shared that sweet, meaningful kiss they finally broke apart and kept their faces inches from one another. A smirk broke out on House's face.

"I told you I'd be home by midnight."

"Barely," she countered jokingly, "you got lucky." she added before she gave him a chaste kiss and smiled, "Happy New Year Mr. House."

"Happy New Year Mrs. House," he returned the gesture.

House got up and pulled the woman he loved with him. Before she could take another step, he put his arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's celebrate this New Year right," he whispered into her ear, giving her another kiss and carrying her to their room.

The bedroom door opened and close with a click as the lovers got privacy. The TV was still blaring and the lamp was still on. The photo album was left open and it was still on Cuddy's favorite page.

For some cultures it was to scare off the demons and bad luck of life. For others it was a way to start a year with a big bang. And for some it was just for entertainment.

But for Cuddy, it was a reminder. A reminder of how she and her husband came to be.

* * *

**:) There it is, I might continue with this and their adventures or troubles as a family if I find time but I hope you guys like it. Sorry again for being MIA and please tell me what you think - even if you don't like it :) I miss you guys!**

-Jess Vic


End file.
